killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Lucy
I Love Lucy is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Killjoys, as well as the sixteenth episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired August 5, 2016 on Syfy and Space. Dutch's search for the Green Plasma puts the team on the radar of an eccentric galactic collector. Summary On Lucy, the team is experimenting with Green Plasma. Johnny extracts some plasma from his pet mossipede in order to analyze its qualities. Then D'avin “connects” though the plasma to control the mossipede, and realizes that the plasma connects all the minds affected by the plasma together. The team realize that they have to get a better sample of the green plasma. Before leaving Lucy, Johnny checks in with Pawter about their plans to bring down the wall. He has a lead to follow up on in Old Town. At the Royale, Dutch and the boys are talking to Pree, who mentions that he may know a collector that could supply the sample of green plasma they are looking for. Someone he knew from his warlord days. Pree puts them in touch with San Romwell and they arrange to meet on his ship, which happens to be located inside an asteroid. Romwell likes to trade for items and Dutch and the Jaqobis brothers breakout all the items they think might interest him, like a vintage copy of a Captain Apex comic, or a knife made by Rossi Naz. Romwell is not impressed however and doesn’t care to trade. He is interested in Johnny’s pet mossipede, but pulls a fast one when he gives them the green plasma from the creature instead of a sample from his collection. When Dutch threatens to invoke Romwell’s warrants unless he gives them the plasma he promised, she finds herself at the wrong end of not one but three very powerful guns wielded by Romwell’s guards, San-Bot 1, 2, and 3. To save D'avin and Johnny from certain death, Dutch sacrifices an instrument from her childhood, which, bizarrely, is what Romwell really wants. Back on Romwell’s ship, he and Dutch trade stories: Dutch about the instrument and her childhood, and Romwell about where he got that the green plasma. Romwell asks Dutch to sing while he plays the instrument. The San-bots take Johnny and D'avin to be added to Romwell's collection, but first they will have to be digitized. The brothers resist and end up trying to fight the androids. Johnny hacks into the android tech using his PDD. In the process, Lucy gets a body by taking over one of the androids and saves Johnny and D'avin. In a shared fantasy brought on by Dutch’s singing and Romwell’s playing of the instrument, the two are in love and married. The fantasy is interrupted though as the instrument’s strings were coated with poison, and Dutch closes the song by killing Romwell. She then heads to his collection storage in order to get the plasma. While searching for the plasma in Romwell's inventory, a bloodstained Romwell comes back for a double dose of Dutch. Turns out that he is immortal due to being treated with Nanites that constantly heal him. Meanwhile, as the brothers continue to try to escape the Sanbots who are stuck in kill mode, Lucy sacrifices herself, in the android's body, to save Johnny and D'avin. In order to get everyone off the ship, including Romwell, D'avin mixes some of the plasma with the Photonic Crystals in the asteroid to create a makeshift grenade they can use to blast their way out. To celebrate surviving his brush with death, D'avin goes to visit Sabine. They are making love in her apartment when she begins to convulse and green plasma pours out of every orifice of her body. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Keon Alexander as San Romwell * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Thom Allison as Pree * Ava Laferriere as Young Yalena * Tori Anderson as Sabine * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice)/San-Bot 1 * Sarah Power as Pawter Simms Additional Cast * Lisa Rose Snow as San-Bot 1 (voice) * Sierra Wooldridge as San-Bot 2 * Erica Cox as San-Bot 3 * R.D. Reid as Beggar * Damon E. White as Drunk Patron (uncredited) * Tony Hart as Monastery Scarback * Elena Khan as Westerley Townsperson (uncredited) Crew Directors * Grant Harvey Writers * Jon Cooksey (Writer) * Julian Doucet (Story Editor) * Priscilla White (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Coordinator) * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Jon Cooksey (co-Executive Producer) * Sean Reycraft (co-Executive Producer) * Adam Barken (co-Executive Producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-Executive Producer) Producers * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * D.J. Carson (Producer) * Trish Williams (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes